The present disclosure relates to an inkjet recording apparatus.
An inkjet recording apparatus that performs printing on a first side of a sheet has been known. The inkjet recording apparatus determines whether or not to suspend conveyance of the sheet after printing on the first side of the sheet based on image data representing an image printed on the first side thereof. When it is to suspend after printing on the first side of the sheet, a suspension time is set based on the image data and conveyance of the sheet is suspended to set the sheet in a standby state. The reason why the sheet is set in the standby state is to dry ink attached to the sheet for reducing sheet curling. After the set suspension time elapses, printing is performed on a second side of the sheet.